Historias de un amor
by kana-asuki
Summary: 5to Capitulo: Franada "Matthew el amor que siento por ti es perverso"- Porque deseo hundirte conmigo, convertirte en puro y sincero Dolor"
1. Chapter 1

Hello ~.

Si tengo un trauma con los personajes históricos, así que decidí hacer este conjunto de historias donde ciertos personajes harán sufrir a sus parejas por vivir en el recuerdo ~

Aclaración: Como deben de saber Hetalia no me pertenece ~ si así fuera habrían pasado muchas cosas D:

Adivinen quien es la querida de Arthur, a quien lo haga le daré un regalo (¿?)

* * *

><p>Lo sabes Alfred has perdido esta guerra desde el momento que decidiste pelear…<p>

Por que pase lo que pase el volverá a mi… volverá arrastrándose, arrodillándose ante mi como siempre lo ha hecho…

Tú creerás que tienes ventaja, que el _te quiere_ solo por que te lo dice, pero te contare un secreto: el amor no solo se dice, también se demuestra. ¿Y que crees querido? El me lo a demostrado desde que tiene memoria, por que aunque te pese, y también a el, me ama desde la primera vez que supo de mi, sin importar el tiempo ni el lugar, _me ama_ y tu no puedes hacer nada.

Tal vez te haya jurado que te ama, te haya abrazado hasta te haya besado, pero eso a mi no me importa, por que el a besado mis pies y me ha dado su vida incontables veces, no importa cuanto te quiera, el siempre me querrá mas a mi.

El iba siempre a visitarte cuando era pequeño, ¿te envidiaba? ¿Sentía celos?, nunca, por que al final del día el siempre volvía, no importa cuanto le lloraras, el siempre volvía a mi lado, sin importar que tan feliz o infeliz lo hicieras el siempre regresaba a mi lado… y siempre será así y tu lo sabes querido Mio.

Tu lo heriste, lo traicionaste y el sufrió, y entre su sufrimiento te odio… te maldigo, te costo tanto volver a tener aun que sea una platica tranquila con el, ¿Qué crees? Yo lo he herido incontables veces, lo he lastimado una y otra vez, aun lo sigo haciendo, y el no me odia, no me a maldecido ninguna vez, te lo repito, el siempre vuelve al nido, por mas doloroso que sea.

Así que, pequeño Alfi, no quieras pelear contra mi has perdido la guerra desde el momento que lo conociste, desde el momento que el te contó de mi y lo sabes, siempre lo supiste, tu nunca podrás hacer algo en contra de mi.

Por más que sientas celos, por más ganas de borrarme, de matarme, de desaparecerme de su vida _nunca_ podrás. Soy tan importante para el, que ya parezco parte de el.

Quien conozca a Inglaterra me conoce a mi, yo lo mas preciado para el, no tu querido, tu siempre estas debajo de mi, lo recuerdas ¿no?

Mi voluntad y deseos son su vida y te lo a demostrado incontables veces.

Francis te lo ha dicho, ¿no es verdad?, soy una arpía a sus ojos por obligarlo a el a traicionarlo incontables veces, y permitir que muriera su querida _Jeanne_, y aunque le duela el apoya mis palabras, porque el ha visto como el deja todo por mi y le enoja, le enfurece ver como lo tengo atado a mi, con un hilo rojo que el nunca a podido cortar.

No importa lo que me diga, ¿que si soy egoísta y le retengo a mi lado? el me ama y eso nunca cambiara, ni siquiera por ti querido Alfred, eres conciente de eso y aun así sigues luchando eh llegado a creer que eres masoquista…

El ha hablado mucho de ti, me duele admitirlo, eres parte fundamental para el, además eres una nación ambos son _inmortales_. Pero no me importa, yo también viviré inmortalmente para el, mientras me siga amando como lo hace. He escuchado tanto de ti que ya te alucino y hasta cierto punto te he tomado cariño, por eso te advierto y te pido que ya te rindas, deja de luchar por una guerra perdida, admítelo de una vez ¡yo te he vencido!, te he vencido en la única guerra que te ha importado, yo lo que siempre has envidiado pero jamás has dañado.

Esta es la última vez que se te pide esto, la próxima me veré obligada a prohibirle verte, y aunque le duela lo ara y tú lo sabes.

* * *

><p>Alfred leyó por última vez la carta, le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Maldita sea quien se cree que es… - <em>La princesa…- <em>te respondes mentalmente.

Y es que la nueva princesita era mas malcriada y cínica que la anteriores, llegando al punto de mandarle una carta restregándole lo mucho que el la ama y la amara hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin importar si ella muere, abra otra detrás.

Arroja el papel a un lugar de la casa y prende el televisor donde aparece la _princesita y el_.

La miras y no puedes evitar sentir envidia, ella lo abraza libremente y le jura amor eterno a el, a _Inglaterra. _

Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido no puedes competir contra _ella o mejor dicho ellas…_

Por que aun que te pese lo sabes, has perdido contra ella, pero un héroe no se rinde, oh no.

Sin importar que pase lucharas por que sabes que un día el se cansara de ella y de sus caprichos y la disolverá…

_~ Pero aunque te duela admitirlo sabes que eso no pasara, por que Arthur la ama… ama aquello a lo que hoy en día llaman __realeza. ~_

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?<p>

Ayer revisaba mi correo (y tenia muchos correos) y vi que me agregaban a favoritos, oh me sentí tan feliz ~

Gracias!

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Esto es solo la introducción si les gusta :D


	2. Introducción

**Por favor perdonen las faltas de ortografía o palabras mal escritas, word me "auto corrigió" sin mi permiso, ya habia revisado este documento como 4 veces, pero el genio de mi hermano cerraba la pagina y no había guardado los cambios... bueno espero y les guste n.n **

* * *

><p><strong>—¤÷(`[¤*<em>Al final del día te perderé como lo hice ayer… como lo Haré siempre <em>*¤]´)÷¤—**

-Mire obispo- la hermosa dama le muestra su mano- como Me lo pidieron estoy casada…- todos en el recinto se quedaron callados- Estoy casada con Inglaterra- alzo la mirada viendo como era admirada por todos los presentes, altiva y orgullosa camino en medio de la gente hasta llegar ala parte principal y así quedar frente a frente con el representante del país.

Ambos se miraron significativamente, ella estaba demostrando frente a todos el amor que sentía hacia "Inglaterra". La nación la miraba embelesado, desde este momento no seria mas Elizabeth, no, desde este instante seria _"La reina virgen"._

Y aunque nadie mas comprendiera el significado del anillo que ella portaba él si, por que ella acababa de casarse con él, por que ella le estaba demostrando que desde este momento _siempre lo amara_, su tiempo humano seria dedicado exclusivamente a el y aunque él en ese momento no entendiera el sentimiento abrazador que le lleno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, no la pirata que la mayota conocía, no, era una sonrisa pura llena de… ¿felicidad? En ese momento nunca lo pensó, por primera vez en su existencia solamente se dejo llevar.

**•_´¯¥¯`• __Aun que calle y diga que no es cierto, te extrañare, te extrañare como nunca he extrañado a alguien, tu me enseñaste a amar cuando todos se habían dado por vencidos… •´¯¥¯`•_**

No… no pueden, ella no ha hecho nada malo, no puede acabar así, ¡NO!

Corro lo mas rápido que mis pies me lo permiten, estoy seguro que los ancianos se enojaran conmigo, pero no me importa solo quiero verla a ella…

Corro con todas mis fuerzas, su pequeña niña no merecía morir tan ruin mente, ese maldito ingles se las pagaría caro si tocaba a su pequeña…

Llego a las puertas de _esa cárcel_, como el la llamaba, estaban tan cercas, la podía sentir, podía sentir su miedo a la distancia.

A gritos exigió entrar, pero no se lo permitieron.

- ¡Maldita sea Inglaterra déjame pasar!- rugió con furia, pero nadie le contesto.

-la piensan quemar…- escucho a su espalda era Gilles de Rairs, el compañero de ella.

El muchacho no le caía bien, sabia que hacia y el potencial peligro que era, sin mas era el único que podía protegerla.

Contratare a un grupo de mercenarios para salvarla, solamente corriendo sangre entenderán- murmuro el joven caballero antes de marcharse…

El país se encontraba aun en shock, quemarla… ¡¿Maldita sea, quemarla?.

Ese ingles debe de estar loco, mal nacido, esa es una cruel manera de matarla.

No, no iba a permitirlo, si el desgraciado ese no tenia emociones no era razón para quemarla viva, no su adoración no iba a sufrir tal calvario.

Durante un largo rato intento entrar por todos los medios para poder verla, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, el maldito cobarde de su rey la había abandonado y por lo tal el no tenia ninguna autoridad para pasar.

Lo siento Francis, la quemaran en unos instantes, su única opción es que niegue todas las acusaciones y como la conocemos sabes que nunca lo hará- menciono el recién llegado Inglaterra.

Francia- ruégale que lo haga, dile que yo le doy permiso, que yo la cuidare- las lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos

Inglaterra- lo intente, le pedí que pensara en ti, pero ella es fiel a sus ideas, y sabes que no hay fuerza en estos momentos que la salven ni tu ni yo podemos hacer algo, ambos estamos atados de manos…- menciono con algo de pena el ingles.

Francia- Maldito la dejaras morir- grito lleno de rabia- déjame pasar a verla, _por favor_-

Inglaterra- no puedo, el obispo me quito autoridad en este caso y no pienso dejar que veas como la queman… seria demasiado para ti- se dio la vuelta un tanto triste- tal vez nunca aya amado a nadie, pero me imagino que es doloroso, olvídala como siempre olvidas a la gente…- murmuro antes de desaparecer entre la maleza.

Olvidarla… eso seria imposible, ella era y será única nunca nadie podrá ocupar su corazón ¡nadie!

Miro al cielo y las lágrimas inundaron su mirada, cayo de rodillas al piso y por primera vez en su larga vida, lloro de dolor…

A lo lejos se veía el humo salir del castillo…

**·÷±‡± _Me alejo de ti por que se que tus caricias no serán para siempre, le miraras y tus ojos brillaran, por que el es tu trauma, tu droga… tu adicción __±‡±÷_**

Otro día más, otro día de torturas, de golpes y regaños… otro respiro más de una vida vacía y miserable.

Logre escaparme por un instante.

Camino lo mas rápido que puedo aunque en realidad no importa se que por mas que trate de escapar siempre me encontrara, aun soy pequeño por eso no puedo hacer gran cosa.

Me detengo enfrente del puente al que todos los días acudo, es tan hermoso, creo fielmente que del otro lado del puente se encuentra un lugar mejor, un lugar que es inundado por la luz del sol.

Como desearía por una vez alzar mi rostro y no sentir los copos de nieve si no la calidez de un rayo de luz.

Miro al frente y miro a un niño, alguien como yo del otro lado del puente…

Sonrío como siempre lo hago sin razón aparente… suelto unas cuantas palabras que ni yo mismo se que dije.

-Algún día todos serán uno conmigo, da ~… tu serás uno conmigo…- el niño me mira sin comprender, no importa cuando sea grande y poderoso me encargare de que ese niño del otro lado este conmigo ¿Por qué? Simple, el esta del otro lado, sintiendo el calor, teniendo ese aura tan tranquilo por el cual mataría yo, por eso cuando el sea uno conmigo todas esas sensaciones que a el se le permiten tener serán mías… por que algún día todos serán uno conmigo y así nadie me podrá lastimar o privar de cosas que quiero.

Es una promesa algún día Lituania tu serás uno conmigo y no sabrás la que te esperara…

**+*¨^¨*+ _Abrazare tu mano y me creeré esta mentira y solo al dormir dejare de pensar en ella _+*¨^¨*+**

Ósea como que soy muy genial para no ser notado por el, no se que le mira a la niña esa, como que yo soy muy genial ¿No?

No entiendo aun como es que no te das cuenta de lo que siento, ósea como que fueran tan difíciles de entender tipo.

Parece que solo me llamas cuando sientes que el tipo Ruso piensa atacarme, no es que me moleste que te preocupes por mi, pero también me llamas para hablar de ella, la tipa enamorada de el mastodonte ese, no es como que me moleste o me ponga celoso pero hay veces que me gustaría que llamaras solo para hablar conmigo de cosas que a mi me gusten y pasen, ósea no es como que seas egoísta o algo así tú eres de las personas mas amables del mundo mundial ¿me comprendes?

A veces me gustaría que pasáramos tiempo juntos como antes, solo tu y yo sin nadie que te amenace o te haga temblar de miedo enserio si pudiera hacer algo para quitarte esos dos de encima lo haría.

Pero se que aunque lo intente no podré, no por que aunque me duela admitirlo ellos son mas importantes que yo en tu vida y como que eso me duele tipo.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer tu nunca entenderás mis sentimientos y yo siempre tendré que esperar tu llamada para razones que día a día me Irán lastimando…

**·ï¡÷¡ï· _Por que te busque, una en un millón, especial y radiante supe que serias para mi… _·ï¡÷¡ï·**

Kyaaa- grita una joven sirvienta y sale despavorida dejando a un pequeño rubio con expresión seria.

Ah- Suspira con ¿Melancolía? Es difícil saberlo su cara no muestra ninguna expresión hasta cierto modo da un poco de miedo, ahora entendemos por que esa sirvienta salio corriendo.

demonios Su-Chan puedes dejar de espantar a mis sirvientas- le grito colérico un rubio de mayor tamaño, el menos solo lo miro sin expresión- No me mires así mocoso, ahora vete a limpiar la sala como te lo ordene.

_Danmark __käften_- le responde el pequeño.

Dinamarca- como te atreves mocoso- alza la mano y le pega una cachetada – el que manda aquí soy yo y mientras sigas bajo mi dominio no vuelvas a intentar callarme- se retira el mayor aun enojado.

Un pequeño niño miraba toda la escena detrás de una puerta, con un poco de timidez se acerco al de lentes que se encontraba aun tirado en el suelo por el golpe.

¿ Te encuentras bien Su-san?- pregunto el pequeño.

_Om-_ responde arreglándose los lentes.

Fin- te esta saliendo sangre – señala el golpe desu mejilla- deja la limpio – algo nervioso se acerca y con un pequeño pañuelo limpia la poca sangre en la mejilla del mayor- Listo- sonríe complacido.

_Tack F__inland- _se acerca levemente al pequeño y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se para y se va, el finlandés se queda sorprendido y sonríe tímidamente.

Suecia se toca su mejilla aun adolorido- _Algún día me iré de esta casa y Fin se ira conmigo- _piensa antes de ponerse a limpiar…

**-·=»‡«=·- _Mirando el cielo se que todo estará bien y aunque seas un sueño seguiré creyendo _-·=»‡«=·-**

Las promesas duran por siempre ¿No?- pregunto un pequeño niño- tú ¿estarás por siempre a mi lado Atenea?

La joven diosa miro al niño y le sonrío calidamente – siempre estaré contigo tal vez no de la misma forma en la que estoy ahora, pero siempre lo estaré pequeño Grecia.

Grecia- ¿a que te refieres?

Atenea- aun eres muy joven para saberlo- comienza a caminar dentro del bosque con la joven nación detrás de ella.

Atenea- eres aun un poco pequeño pero en el futuro crecerás y serás muy fuerte, pero yo no estaré a tu lado en este mundo mortal por siempre ¿comprendes?

Grecia- ¿Morirás como los aldeanos?

Atenea- técnicamente no, volveré al olimpo.

Grecia- ¿podrías llevarme contigo?

Atenea- no puedo pequeño, tu misión es aquí en la tierra, la mía en el cielo…

Grecia- ¿nunca te volveré a ver?

Atenea- siempre lo harás, por ti me convertiré una estrella y todas las noches saldré a velar por ti- le sonríe cariñosamente

Grecia - ¿y de día? Que será de mí de día sin ti.

Atenea- siempre que me necesites, no importa la hora o el lugar, búscame en el cielo y ahí estaré como una nube o como una estrella estaré ahí cuidando de ti.

Grecia- promételo de la misma manera que yo nunca te olvidare quiero que tu no me olvides.

Atenea- jamás podría olvidarte… - le dio un calido beso en la frente y siguió su camino.

Su pequeño acompañante sonreía tiernamente, ella era su persona especial como una vez le contó su madre, comprendía que esta era la despedida muy pronto los humanos dejarían de creer en su existencia y ella ya no podría volver mas al mundo mortal, todos los dioses daban una ultima vuelta en su forma humano por sus tierras.

Muy pronto todos volverían a su hogar se sentiría solo alzo la vista al cielo tan azul como siempre y recordó lo que la joven diosa le dijo- _sin duda nunca dejare de mirar el cielo_- sonríe y corre detrás de ella.

**×÷·.·´¯`·)» _El primer amor nunca se olvida y yo se que jamás me olvidare de ti aun que pase el tiempo te esperare sin importar el tiempo y el lugar seguiré fiel a ti aunque a veces duela _«(·´¯`·.·÷×**

_Hetalia ~- _cantaba una pequeña niña vestida de sirvienta, dos personas afuera de la habitación la miraban pensativos.

-Señor Austria por favor no se lo diga le lastimara.

Austria- Tiene que saberlo Hungría y tu mas que yo lo sabe.

Hungría- pero mírele esta tan feliz.

Austria- no podemos dejarle pensar ingenuamente algo que ya no puede pasar.

La mujer se quedo callada mirando al pequeño, ¿Por qué tiene que sufrir tanto?

Austria- se lo dijo yo o se lo dices tú, pero lo tiene que saber.

Hungría- hágalo usted yo no tengo corazón para decírselo…- mira el piso tristemente.

Austria- es lo mejor, algún día se iba a enterar- coloca su mano en el hombre de ella para animarla y luego entrar en la habitación- Italia tengo algo que anunciarse- la pequeña criatura deja sus deberes y mira a su superior

Chibi Italia- ¿Qué sucede? – sonríe tiernamente.

Austria- Italia tienes que ser fuerte, prométeme que estarás bien después de lo que te diré- la pequeña nación lo miro sin entender y solo asintió.

Austria- siento infórmate que Sacro Imperio Romano a… a muerto en batalla…

El pequeño abrió sus ojos incrédulo, no podía ser cierto…

Austria- lo siento- acto seguido se retiro del cuarto para dejarlo pensar.

La joven nación se sentó en un sillón cercas de una ventana…

Chibi Italia- Me prometiste regresar …- murmuro para acto seguido ponerse a llorar.

_Te prometo Italia, sin importar que, volver para así formar un gran imperio juntos, no importa como volveré, es una promesa… _

Mentiroso- susurraba el pequeño niño acurrucado en el sillón con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, lloro con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse sin energía y caer dormido…

_~ Te lo prometo ~ _

Susurro el viento.

Años después en un lugar distinto:

_yo te nombro desde este instante como Alemania ~ susurro la voz de una mujer- ahora abre tus ojos-_

Un joven rubio abrió sus ojos en ese momento admirando el nuevo mundo que se posa a sus pies…

**_(¯`·._) Aun me es difícil de creer lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por ti (¯`·._)_**

Otro día mas que marchas a la guerra llegas herido, no te cansas de escuchar a esa mujer, esa que se jacta de religiosa y te da mil y un ordenes a las cuales tu vas mas que gustoso solo por verla sonreír.

¿Qué le miras que te hace tan feliz?

Tal vez es su trato dulce y delicado, sus palabras de aliento para ti ante cada guerra, si yo fuera tan lindo y amable como ella ¿podrías darme un poco de tu amor?

Pero que tonterías estoy pensando solo eres otro bastardo mas que quiere las tierras de mi abuelo Romano.

Se abre la puerta mostrando a un herido español.

Romano- se puede saber por que llegas a estas horas y en ese estado ¿eh bastardo?

España- lo siento romano no he tenido tiempo de atenderme tuve una audiencia con la reina.

Romano- no digas mas iré por el botiquín tu solo siéntate

España- Gracias romano eres muy tierno y amable – sonríe débilmente.

Romano- cállate bastardo lo hago solo por que tú me tienes que hacer de comer.

España solo sonríe y se deja hacer por el menor- hoy lucia tan hermosa como siempre- susurra antes de caer dormido.

**––––•(-• _Siempre serás especial para mi espero poder convertirme en una calida nota y susurrarte al oído cuanto te quiero _•-)•––––**

Sonrío levemente fuera de la puerta, es tan hermosa la melodía que tocas, es la misma que oí el día que te conocí, me acerco un poco mas para mirar alrededor ahí estas tu tocando el piano tan concentrado y apasionado me fascina contemplarte, es uno de mis placeres mas secretos.

Cierro mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la melodía y me pierdo en el mar de mis recuerdos…

Esta melodía es la que tocaste para mi el día que nos informaron que nos teníamos que casar… el día mas feliz de mi vida y auque el compromiso acabo hace poco sigo aquí, a tu lado, como siempre lo estaré, si para ti fue solo una simple alianza no importa, fui feliz con esa mentira, y soy feliz ahora solo estando a tu lado… sonrío para mis adentros.

¿Qué haces marimacha?- pregunta un peliblanco-

Hungría- ¿Qué haces aquí Prusia? – le contesta mordazmente.

Prusia- pensé que el señorito y tú deberían estar extrañando mi aweson persona- sonríe orgulloso

Hungría- déjanos empaz.

La melodía deja de sonar y la puerta es abierta de par en par.

Austria- que desagradable visita Prusia- camina de largo hasta Hungría- ¿puedes prepara la mesa? Hoy viene Suiza y su hermana y quiero que todo este perfecto

Hungría- si no se preocupe yo me encargo.

Austria- muchas gracias- le sonríe tiernamente para luego retirase a su despacho.

Prusia- así que se volverán a ver

Hungría- han hablado mucho últimamente

Prusia- hasta se rumorea una alianza- mira a la joven.

Hungría- no importa- menciona tristemente para luego marcharse.

Prusia- siempre sufriendo por el… - la mira marcharse, no tuvo la oportunidad de mencionarle lo bien que se le veía ese nuevo pasador se dirige a donde debería estar la joven y escucha una leve conversación.

Un levemente sonrojado Austria estaba frente a Hungría.

Austria- olvide mencionarlo, pero, se te ve muy bien ese nuevo pasador- se da la vuelta rápidamente para ahora si encerrarse en su despacho.

La joven estaba mas sonrojada y feliz- lo noto- pensó y tarareando siguió con su tarea.

Prusia- al final siempre es el…

**•·.·´¯`·.·• _Si esto es amor, entonces, yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas _•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Hermano ¿te sientes mal?- ya sabia la respuesta pero eso no la detuvo de preguntar.

Suiza- perdón por preocuparte, solo estaba pensando Lilly

Lilly- ya veo hermano, ¿me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

Suiza- ¿Qué?

Lilly- me siento un poco sola- murmuro tímidamente.

Suiza- esta bien, pero recuerda que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Lilly- lo se, iremos a casa de ese señor que conocí hoy en el mercado.

Suiza- Austria, se llama Austria…

Lilly- ¿el fue importante para ti?- pregunto con cierto temor, su hermano no era del tipo expresivo ni nada parecido.

Suiza- si…- se acostó en la cama y le hizo un espacio a su hermana- ahora acuéstate que tenemos que madrugar.

Lilly- esta bien- menciono algo triste y se acurruco entre los brazos de su hermano.

No entendía por que la respuesta que le dio su hermano le hacia tan infeliz, mañana conocería a ese señor a quien su hermano quiere tanto, la idea no le agrado ciertamente.

La pequeña aun no era conciente de los sentimientos que despertaban en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Terminada la introducción, me tomo casi una semana hacerla, pero es que no encontraba personajes históricos que poner, así que improvise :D, bueno eh aquí la introducción de cada pareja, por si no quedaron claras son :<strong>

**US- UK, Francia- Canadá, Rusia- China, Polonia – Lituania, levísimo Rusia- Lituania y Lituania- Belarús , Grecia – Japón, Italia- Alemania, Austria- Hungría, leves toques de Austria-suiza, Prusia- Hungría, Suiza – Lilly ( su nombre se me hace difícil recordar xDU) España – Romano. Y creo que son todas, espero y les guste**

**Itaichigo gracias por lo de las faltas de ortografía soy mala con ellas, así que sigue revisándome por favor non**


	3. Chapter 3

—¤÷(`[¤* _**Libertad **_*¤]´)÷¤—

Lo sabes, has perdido desde siempre desde que lo conoces has perdido, sabias que en el momento en que aceptaste tus sentimientos perdiste ante ellos.

Tu independencia no fue por lo que todo mundo cree, no fue por libertad, ni para estar a su mismo nivel y te dejara de ver como a un hermano, no, lo hiciste para demostrar que tú también eras grande, que también podías tener a un mundo a tus pies comiendo de tú mano… _tal como ella lo tuvo a el._

No te engañes, las palabras duelen por más que el viento se las lleve.

Sabes que lo pierdes todos los días con esa actitud infantil que tanto lo irrita, _por que te mientes_, y te fascina molestarlo es tu placer personal.

Francia te lo ha dicho si lo pierdes será por tu culpa por no saber luchar.

Pero te enfrascas en no querer pelear una guerra que piensas que no ganaras, _así no piensa un héroe,_ pelear contra una guerra es difícil y mas si tu rival es un fantasma … un recuerdo.

¿Qué sabes de ella? _Que el la amo con locura_ y lo demás no importa, son cosas sin relevancia. Por eso lo tratas mal, le juegas bromas y le haces creer que vives mejor sin el, que no te afecta que el no este cuando la realidad es que noche tras noche te cuesta dormir sin el, pero lo callas como siempre lo harás, _porque eres cobarde. _Y de esta forma lo pierdes día con día dándole ventaja a alguien que ya no esta, pierdes contra alguien que no lucha en años.

¿Qué sucede héroe? Te da tanto pavor perder que prefieres alzar la bandera de rendición y evitar salir herido, _mas de lo que ya estas, _por que eso haces, te haces a un lado frente a alguien que ya no esta…

La dama del olvido se posa a tu lado… pero tu la llamaste de otra forma… la llamaste _**Libertad… **__por que para ti la libertad era poder olvidarlo… _

•_´¯¥¯`•__** Dolor **__•´¯¥¯`•_

Eres tan tierno y considerado a la vez pequeño Matt tanto que la gente pasa de ti, te tratan con el respeto que tratan a su perro, no, sabes que quieren mas a sus perros que a ti.

Pero no te importa porque tú eres el bueno aquí, aquel que soporta los malos tratos y el olvido, a veces cuando te miro pienso que te gusta sufrir, que eres masoquista pero en eso muestras tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa que todo enamorado tiene, lo miras pasar y tus ojos se iluminan como tal faro.

Sabes que no tienes oportunidad, entonces ¿Por qué él? _–Por que fue el único que me miro- _respondes inconcientemente.

Él te miro y se dio cuenta de tu presencia y de quien eres, de esa manera, el te enamoro…

Es patético querido niño tu lucha esta perdida, el va de cama en cama sin mirar rostros ni recordar momentos, _pero nunca se posa en la tuya ni por error_, sabes que el corazón de ese Frances esta enterrado en una tumba alado de su dueña.

El único acto de hermandad que tuvo Inglaterra contigo fue el de advertirte que el no merecía tu amor, que el no vale la pena por que vive, _como él_, en el pasado y se alimenta de sus recuerdos, el sabe que tu ¿lucha? Si la podemos llamar así, esta pérdida.

Eres tan tímido y tan dulce que no te importa te basta con que él te mire y te reconozca, con que cada junta se acerque a ti y te salude, _y ese es el único contacto que tienen._

No importa como lo veas tú siempre perderás.

Y es cuando comprendes el dolor que enjuaga los ojos de tu hermano gemelo. ¿Ser gemelos también implica tener la misma situación sentimental? – al parecer si- respondes al aire, por que es verdad, ambos callan día con día el amor que están sintiendo, por que han perdido la única guerra que nunca deberían luchar.

Pierden ante el fantasma del pasado, mientras sus recuerdos llegan hasta ellos, los de ellos llegan a momentos que ustedes nunca pudieron ver y eso irremediablemente es lo que los llevo a su fin…

Abrazas a tu pequeño oso buscando cariño…

La dama del dolor se poso a tu lado la miraste y la reconociste, ahora deberías correr pero en vez de eso le sonreíste y le tendiste tu mano… irremediablemente ella se _**enamoro**_ de ti, _nunca mas se ira de tu lado_.

÷±‡± _**Soledad**_ ±‡±÷

Aru ~ déjame en paz- gritaba el chino corriendo despavoridamente del ruso.

- yo se que quieres ser uno conmigo da ~- le contesto el ruso con esa sonrisa inocente- vamos Yao deja de resistirte- le dijo una vez lo atrapo en sus brazos, el castaño intento huir inútilmente- Yao se uno conmigo da ~- hablo el ruso…

Y ahí va de nuevo el ruso preguntándole eso como todos los días como a todas las naciones- ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no?- pregunto mordazmente el asiático- hasta que te canses y accedas a ser uno conmigo da ~- contesto como niño pequeño, aun mantenía al mayor entre sus brazos y no pensaba soltarlo en un buen rato.

Yao sentía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo estar en esa posición, desde hace tiempo que ese ruso provoca ciertas sensaciones que una nación no se debe permitir tener.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a ser perseguido, y acosado, por el ruso para pedirlo lo mismo de todos los días, que trivial sonaba ya, el que aun no desistiera le provocaba cierta ¿felicidad? Tal vez.

La puerta de la sala fue abierta tímidamente dando paso a un feliz Polonia acompañado de Lituania, el ruso al ver al último soltó al asiático y se dirigió a él.

El castaño solo miro la escena concierta melancolía, siempre era lo mismo.

El ruso perseguía a cuanto país se le pasara para proponerle que sean uno con él, pero creía que con el ponía un poco mas de empeño, tal vez, pero solo tal vez, el era importante para el ruso de una manera un tanto diferente, pero todas estas ideas eran rechazadas al ver como corría tras Lituania amarrándolo a él, sin soltarlo un poco, no sabia por que para el ruso esa nación era tan importante, no lo respetaba le tenia miedo es lo que siempre pensaba el asiático al ver como el país mas chico miraba al ruso.

Siempre lo tiene a su lado, en cada junta o reunión que haya siempre lo arrastra, haciendo infeliz a cierto polonio.

No es que el hecho de que el ruso prefiriera a esa nación le hiciera algún daño, no claro que no, es solo que cuando el ruso lo acosa y/o persigue, de cierta manera olvida lo solo que esta.

Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kon y Corea lo abandonaron, lo botaron como un vil juguete del que se aburrieron.

Como pareciendo que los invoca los mencionados entraron a la sala, se encontraron por mera casualidad en la entrada, comento el japonés educadamente mientras saludaba al alemán. Japón fue quien mas le dolió que lo dejara, y no lo decía por la marcada cicatriz que le dejo, sintió como si una parte de el se fuera en ese día, a veces creía comprender el dolor de Inglaterra ante la independencia del comedor de hamburguesas, pero no llegaba a deprimirse como él, no quería caer tan bajo.

Vaya si que sus pensamientos tienden a divagar- se dijo mentalmente mientras miraba disimuladamente al ruso.

_Al final todos te abandonan ¿No?_

La dama de la soledad susurro la frase en tu oído, nadie mas la noto, estaban absortos en sus asuntos…

-siempre llegas para recordármelo- le comento a la joven el chino- ¿no mi querida soledad?- volteo a mirarla, la joven le sonrío levemente- irónicamente tu única compañía soy yo _**soledad**_…

+*¨^¨*+ _**Ignorancia **_+*¨^¨*+

El señor Rusia si que le dejo demasiadas tareas el día de hoy, por que simplemente no le da mas tareas a sus hermanos bálticos- suspiro hondamente- Señor Rusia ¿se le ofrece algo mas? – pregunto educadamente Lituania- da ~ mi hermana viene hoy atiéndela y no la dejes que se acerque a mi- menciono lo ultimo con un toque de miedo, su hermana estaba loca eso no hay quien lo negara, tal vez Ucrania pero ella es demasiado ingenua- oh la señorita Belarús – hablo soñadoramente el castaño antes de dirigirse al encuentro con la joven, antes de girar la perilla y salir de ahí el ruso lo detuvo- cuídate da ~- le menciono tiernamente antes de acariciar su cabeza- eres lo único calido aquí- comento el ruso antes de irse a su habitación.

Lituania se encontraba, ciertamente, desconcertado el señor Rusia si que era alguien difícil de entender pero ya hoy venia su gran amor y tenia que prepararle la mejor bienvenida, esta noticia, claro, tenia que ser informado a su mejor amigo Polonia- sonrío para si mismo y se dirigió al teléfono donde al instante que termino de marcar el número obtuvo respuesta

Liet tipo ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto feliz el polaco. El siempre se ponía feliz con cada llamada sin importar la razón, oír su voz era mas que suficiente.

Hoy viene ella, ¿Cómo crees que deba recibirla?- comenzó la platica el de pelo castaño.

Que bueno que no podía ver el rostro del rubio, si no se hubiera dado cuenta del dolor que mostraban sus ojos mientras lo aconsejaba intentando mantener su tono de voz alegre.

Mientras que el rubio hacia su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlo el otro era feliz _**ignorando**_lo que en realidad pasa por la cabeza de su amigo y siguió platicando un rato…

La dama de la ignorancia se sentó a su lado y lo miro divertido -si tan solo supieras querido- menciono antes de reírse del castaño…

·ï¡÷¡ï· _**Temor **_·ï¡÷¡ï·

Intimidas todo lo que a tu paso este, no hay nadie en este lugar que no sienta tensión cada que entras en la sala, los nórdicos siempre te han temido, _el _te tiene temor.

Entras en silencio intentando pasar de ser percibido, pero no funciona, todos te miran entre meditando si hablarte o no.

-Ho-hola Su-San- hablo el finlandés tímidamente, casi empujado por los demás Nórdicos- _hej _– contesto el sueco mirando con cariño al tímido rubio, se veía tan adorable de esa forma se dijo a si mismo el Sueco- ¿te apetece a comer con nosotros?- hablo el menor intentando romper la tensión del lugar.

El mayor lo miro entre debatiéndose que hacer, lo que mas amaba era desayunar con su querida esposa, miro a los demás presentes y suspiro, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

Su-san…- soltó a la nada el de boina blanca - ¿Qué le sucede al tonto?- hablo tan cariñosamente como siempre el Danés – comamos- le ignoro noruega y se sentaron a comer.

Por otro lado el sueco estaba en la biblioteca leyendo _silenciosamente_ solo, siempre solo, suspiro de nuevo con pesadez.

En realidad deseaba haber comido con su esposa, pero al levantar la mirada y ver los ojos de los demás presentes supo que no podría ser, todos tenían esa mirada … esa mirada llena de _**temor**_.

Temor hacia su persona, todos en esa sala lo miraban así.

La dama del temor se poso ante ti, mirándote divertida te repitió lo que por décadas viene diciéndote – olvídate de el, solo me tienes a mi solo recibes _**temor**_ por parte de _**todos **_ellos.

-·=»‡«=·- _**Inseguridad **_-·=»‡«=·-

¿Qué es lo que esperan todos de mi?- se decía tristemente el japonés después de regresar de una larga caminata con el griego- soy un peligro para todo aquel que se me acerque – se dijo duramente- como lo herí a él heriré a alguien mas- susurro antes de hundirse en el mar de sus recuerdos…

En momentos como este siempre acudía a China, quien siempre tenía un sabio consejo que darle, pero ahora no podía si quiera pensar en llamarle, no tenía cara para hacerlo.

Salir con Heracles siempre había sido reconfortante para él, pero el día de hoy fue lo contrario, nunca intento correr de un lugar como lo había hecho hoy.

Todo iba bien, como siempre, hasta que se sentaron a mirar las estrellas, el japonés inundado de curiosidad pregunto por que el mayor amaba tanto el cielo, la respuesta en estos momentos carece de importancia, no comprendió del todo lo que le intento decir, pero lo único que si comprendió, es que por alguna razón se sintió mal, mal de escucharlo hablar con tanta devoción de alguien.

No comprende que paso y nunca lo hará, es lo que piensa, las emociones nunca fueron su fuerte, la conversación llego, si querer, aun punto que acabo dándole dolores de cabeza.

_Yo espero mucho de ti kiku-Chan, se que algún día serás alguien grande- _la voz del chino resonó en sus oídos clavándose como estacas en su corazón.

Heracles le había preguntado por que hirió a China años atrás, ni el mismo lo sabia, confeso.

Solo actúo, sintió que alguien esperaba tanto de el y no podría hacerlo, se sintió tan atemorizado que nunca se dio cuenta de sus acciones ¿dañaría algún vez de la misma manera al griego?

La _**inseguridad **_sobre el mañana y el futuro lo dominan todos los días, pensando si tal vez algún día volvería a herir a un ser querido de la misma manera…

La dama de la inseguridad se poso a tu lado y se burlo de ti- siempre tan lindo Kiku, olvídalo fracasaras como siempre lo has hecho- sonrío con burlo y te revolvió el pelo.

×÷·.·´¯`·)» _**Renacimiento **_«(·´¯`·.·÷×

¿Nunca te has sentido fuera de lugar? ¿No has sentido como que te falta algo? ¿Hay momentos de tu vida que no recuerdas? Estas preguntas y más eran las que día a día carcomían el alma del alemán, sabia que hay una pieza en su pasado que no encaja, hay algo que lo hace sentirse _incompleto_.

Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, y lo sabe, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, como entrenar a Italia, quien de seguro sigue dormido.

Italia- sueltan tus labios sin querer, hay algo en ese castaño que te hace estremecer- a veces me gustaría entenderlo mas- dices a la nada, el italiano esta mas que dormido- Italia despierta- le reclamas de manera neutral, sabes que eso no funcionara así que lo mueves hasta que el se cae de la cama y te mira asombrado – Doitsu quiero dormir mas ~ - te suelta con esa linda vocecita que te hace enojar- hay que ir a entrenar- dices seriamente- te espero en el patio de entrenamiento- sueltas sin mas para retirarte, no sabes por que no puedes estar mucho tiempo ante el, algo en tu interior se estruja y te causa un pequeño dolor, del cual ignoras su significado.

El italiano solo te mira partir- Doitsu ~- suelta sin ser conciente de eso- ¿sucede algo?- detienes tu marcha y volteas a verlo, el te mira fijamente, como muchas veces lo hace inconcientemente, parece que busca algo, _una pista_, pero no sabes que es lo que el exactamente busca en tu rostro- nada- suelta el italiano con decepción mirando para otro lado – en un momento te alcanzo- responde para comenzar a vestirse, el rubio solamente asiente y comienza su marcha.

Siempre pasa lo mismo, por alguna extraña razón hay días en que el de rulo se despierta y se te queda mirando fijamente, buscando algo y cuando parece que no encontró nada te mira con esa mirada cargada de decepción, que hasta ti te lastima, no te atreves a preguntarle y el te lo agradece en secreto.

_~ Promételo ~_

Escucho esa vocecita otra vez, la misma vocecita que en sueños lo atormentan, ¿prometer que? ¿A quien? Siempre te lo preguntas pero por más que lo piensas e intentas recordar las respuestas nunca llegan a ti.

Como sabes el italiano y el japonés tardaran un tiempo en reunirse contigo así que los esperas sentado cercas de un árbol…

La dama del renacimiento toco tu cabeza cariñosamente y revolvió tu ordenado cabello – _pequeño deja de pensar en eso – _hablo la mujer, esa persona era la misma que le hablo al momento de despertar, quien le dio un nombre y le mostró el mundo, ella era su _**Renacimiento**_…

(¯`·._) _**Silencio **_(¯`·._)

Lovino no te enojes- grito un español antes de que el Italiano mayor le cerrara la puerta en sus narices – por favor Lovino- pidió afuera de la habitación- no se por que estas enojado ahora- comento un tanto desesperado- Lovino contéstame- suplico el español- vete de aquí bastardo- fue la única respuesta del Italiano.

El español suspiro cansado, siempre era lo mismo con ese chico, el se enojaba de la nada con el y nunca le decía el porque- tal vez sea bipolar- se dijo así mismo antes de irse a su habitación.

Durante años ha tratado de comprender el comportamiento del menor, pero nunca lo ha logrado y últimamente se ha estado cansando de hacerlo, se cansa de que sus esfuerzos no sirvan para nada y las dudas sigan sobre el.

Te recuestas en tu cama a descansar, en un rato los reyes quieren verte y tienes que estar descansado- espero y se le quite lo enojado para cuando regrese- mencionas antes de cerrar los ojos.

En la habitación del menor, este se encontraba recargado contra la puerta- Maldito Bastardo- decías mientras escondías tu cara en tus rodillas.

La dama del silencio se puso frente a ti- lo que callas es lo que mas te lastima, el _**silencio **_es tu amigo, pero también tu enemigo- menciono antes de sentarse alado de ti- ese bastardo jamás lo entenderás- sueltas antes de recargarte sobe ella.

––––•(-• _**Confusión **_•-)•––––

La melodía sonaba por todo el recinto calmando a todo aquel que la oyera, las notas que salían de ese piano eran hermosas, nadie lo podía negar.

El hombre detrás del piano tocaba finamente con los ojos cerrados, para mayor concentración, siendo admirado por una hermosa joven sentada del otro lado de la sala, la calma y la melodia reinaban esa habitación.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en esa atmosfera de paz hasta que la melodía llego a su fin.

¿Te gusto?- pregunto tímidamente el Austriaco sin abrir los ojos- me encanto- soltó la Húngara con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- gracias por tan hermosa melodía- le dijo en un tono sincero al pianista.

El rostro del aristócrata se tiñó de rojo por la vergüenza – es lo menos que podía hacer por mi futura esposa, se que la forma en que nos casaremos no es la adecuada, pero al menos quería hacer algo por ti- menciono con cierta vergüenza ante los hechos- no importa, con esto soy mas que feliz- soltó la muchacha, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un largo rato.

¡ El aweson yo ya esta aquí!- interrumpió cierto prusiano- ¿Qué hacían sin mi?- pregunto al notar la escena- nada que te interese- contesto bruscamente el Austriaco- que falta de respeto entrar de esa forma Prusia- le espeto enojado.

No te enojes yo que te traía un mensaje importante- contesto fingiendo tristeza- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto el castaño mientras se daba un leve masaje en la cabeza- el suizo te mando saludos- menciono con una rara sonrisa- espera poder tener noticias de ti en un futuro- voltio a mirar a la húngara que ocultaba su vista en su flequillo- gracias por el mensaje, ahora retírate- soltó serio el austriaco y miro a la mujer presente- Hungría te espero en mi despacho en quince minutos para terminar de discutir unas cosas- ordeno antes de dirigirse al sitio mencionado.

El peliblanco miro a la joven, aun no se hacia a la idea de que esa mujer que estaba a lado de el era la misma con la que peleaba de pequeño, la cual pensaba que era hombre- Hungría sin lugar a dudas cambiaste- hablo sin ser conciente de ellos el Prusiano, la húngara lo miro con _**confusión**_- no se de que hablas- comento la mujer dirigiéndose al despacho de cierto joven- no hagas desastre mientras no estoy- le dijo amenazadoramente al peliblanco- soy tan aweson que todo lo que hago es genial- sonrío triunfalmente sacando una sonrisa de la joven para después marcharse.

El peliblanco la vio partir y suspiro- si yo lo hubiera sabido antes- menciono ante el hecho que el "señorito" sabia desde antes el sexo de la joven- pudiera haber hecho algo- sonrío tristemente al ver la puerta por donde ambos minutos antes habían salido.

La dama de la confusión se sentó en el banquillo del piano mirando la escena divertida, oh si ya había hecho de las suyas con ese trío.

•·.·´¯`·.·• _**Inocencia **_•·.·´¯`·.·•

Te veías mejor con el cabello largo- susurro la Bélgica a una pequeña rubia- tus trencitas te hacían ver tan tierna- le menciono cariñosamente.

La mencionada agacho la mirada y miro algo avergonzada a su amiga- es que quería parecerme mas a el- dijo tímidamente al ver su cabello- pero al parecer no fue buena idea- menciono tristemente recordando como había sido confundida por un hombre, la mayor la miro enternecida- no Lilly no es tu culpa, además conociendo a tu hermano algo hará, no te preocupes- menciono antes de abrazarla tiernamente.

La Bélgica no estaba equivocada, al otro día el suizo llevo a la menor a comprar un lindo listón para su pelo, la pequeña no cabía en felicidad- prometo cuidarlo con mi vida- menciono al momento que se ponía el listón en el pelo, asiendo sonrojar al mayor- ¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto esperanzada- muy linda- contesto sonrojado el suizo para luego seguir con su camino a casa.

Mira Bélgica lo que me dio mi hermano- modelo la pequeña su nuevo listón ante los ojos de la mayor que recién llegaba de visita- es hermoso- menciono llena de felicidad ante su amiga- si lo es Lilly, y te miras muy bien- le dijo feliz la mayor- te lo dije, algo haría tu hermano- le sonrío feliz a la pequeña.

La menor seguía dando saltitos de felicidad- será mi mayor tesoro- sonrío para luego abrazar el listón y sonreír soñadoramente, la mayor observaba la escena, haciéndole recordar a su propio hermano y a su amor, prohibido, por el. La pequeña iba en el mismo camino que ella y no lo sabia.

Esperaba en el fondo de su alma que ella si tuviera un final feliz, el amor que estaba surgiendo en la pequeña era sin duda una muestra de la _**inocencia**_ que corría en ella.

Un pequeño niño miraba la escena desde lejos enternecido, ella era como él… completamente _**inocencia**_…

* * *

><p>Omg me tarde un poco en este capitulo, he metido "ciertos" personajes, los cuales explicare después en la trama, espero y les haya gustado n.n.<p>

El próximo capitulo ya será centrado en una sola pareja n.n.

Penaba subir ayer el capitulo, pero oh sorpresa nos quitaron el Internet -.-, así que me la pase aburrida y comencé a adelantar el siguiente capitulo :D

oh antes que lo olvide, necesito un pequeño favor , si hay alguien aquí presente que lea "Agua de naranja" necesito que responda que pareja le gusta mas para dinamarca necesito eso para poder terminar el siguiente capitulo :D

gracias por los comentarios :D

bueno esperare a que cierta persona me ilumine (corrija ) :D es como mi nueva maestra o


	4. Libertad USxUK

Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, lo que si es la historia.

* * *

><p>—¤÷(`[¤*<em><strong>Si tu sueño no es estar conmigo déjame partir…<strong>_*¤]´)÷¤—

No hacia falta miradas, siempre sabes como va a actuar.

No hacen falta palabras, no sirvieron de nada antes.

No hacían falta caricias, hace mucho se esfumaron y de ellas solo quedaron vagos recuerdos.

No hace falta mas de el, por que tú estas dispuesto a olvidar.

El americano miraba a un Británico mas que entretenido contando sobre su nuevo plan para mejorar la cultura en Europa y Asia, para nadie paso de ser percibido que el ingles dejo de lado a los Americanos, tanto Norte, Centro y sur notándose mas contra el primero, quien hizo como que no se daba cuenta.

Y así lograremos juntar los mejores grupos de rock para el cierre del festival - Termino de explicar el Ingles a sus demás compañeros, para muchos la idea estuvo mas que aprobatoria, pero el Estadounidense no podía permitir que lo ignoraran de semejante manera - ¡yo estoy en contra! - soltó el héroe indignado- ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar fuera de esto a Mis artistas?- miro molesto al británico quien ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada- porque será antes de tu cumpleaños y no queremos meternos en tus planes- soltó con desgano el Británico sin mirarlo aun, el americano quedo perplejo ante esta contestación, los demás países se tensaron, conocían de mas la historia de esos dos, pero ver al ingles de manera tan interesada en ese proyecto les hizo olvidar la cercanía de dicha fecha- pues tienes razón, justo en estos momentos están dándole una remodelación a mi estatua de la libertad- espeto enojado el rubio de lentes.

La mayoría de las naciones esperaban la reacción del de pobladas cejas, en especial Francis, aun que no lo admita se preocupa demasiado por su amigo pero al contrario de todo pronostico el ingles como todo caballero ignoro el asunto- si no hay nadie mas en contra la decisión esta tomada- soltó el ingles mirando a Alemania para que este diera por finalizada la reunión al haber llegado, por fin, a un acuerdo.

El amante de las hamburguesas no creía lo que paso, su ex tutor no hizo un escándalo como todos los años pasados, solo paso de el ignorándolo, mostrándole aquella indiferencia que nunca utilizo con el- si no hay mas que decir, doy por terminada esta reunión- anuncio Alemania para así poder volver cada país a sus respectivos hogares.

La mayoría de los países salieron lo mas pronto posible de la sala a excepción de dos naciones, el británico acomodaba sus cosas con mucha calma sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada que le dirigía el americano- ¿Por qué no me miras?- pregunto el menor a su ex tutor esperando poder ver esas joyas esmeraldas que siempre revuelven su estomago, rogando internamente por que el castigo, sin razón, impuesto por el mayor terminara –_ "solo una mirada"- _pensó el yankee esperando una reacción de la otra persona.

Inglaterra suspiro cansado, ese mocoso no se rendiría y seria capaz de seguirlo todo lo que resta del día y el tenia muchas cosas que hacer como para estar soportándolo ¿Por qué no hacia mas fácil las cosas para él?¿acaso no nota lo mucho que le duele recordar ciertas fechas? – Estados Unidos estoy ocupado- le dirigió su mirada, al fin- espero que tus planes de remodelación sean mas que satisfactorios y tu querida _dama de la libertad_ quede mas hermosa de lo que ya esta- intento que las palabras no se atoraran en su boca, Alfred se sintió culpable, podía notar el esfuerzo de la nación por no deprimirse – "_que tonto soy"- _pensó, le restregó en cara, una vez mas, al ingles su independencia, la estatua de la libertad era un ejemplo mas que claro del recuerdo de hace siglos- "_Aun recuerda eso"- _se dijo, mientras miraba como el ingles hacia una leve reverencia y se retiraba de la sala.

—¤÷(`[¤* _**Yo se que no esta bien, pero ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que yo también cambie?¿que al fin puedo volar con mis propias alas? **_*¤]´)÷¤—

El americano llego a su casa cansado preguntándose por el extraño comportamiento del supuesto caballero ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? Se preguntaba afligido el héroe, el nunca se había comportado de esa manera, de cierta forma le reconforto que el ingles ya no se deprimiera en estas fechas, no por su culpa, ese pensamiento le atormentaba todos lo años y apagaba un poco la felicidad que en esos días debería de brotar por todo su ser.

Se recostó en el sillón de su sala intentando dejar de pensar en el británico que atormentaba sus pensamientos día con día.

Es conciente del esfuerzo del mayor y una parte de el se alegra de que al fin deje de estar resentido con él, y la esperanza alumbra su ser – _"Tal vez al fin me perdone"- _invade ilusamente el pensamiento a la joven nación – pero aun que trate de ocultarlo y haga su mejor esfuerzo él sigue recordando…- susurro a la nada dejándose caer.

—¤÷(`[¤*_**Él seguirá recordando por que el recuerdo es como veneno corriendo por su sangre, impregnado en el como fuego latiendo en su cuerpo.**_*¤]´)÷¤—

Desganado se dejo caer deseando dejar de pensar, sumido en el silencio de su hogar.

"_pequeño ¿Qué es lo que atormenta tu mente?_"- sintió como alguien tocaba débilmente su frente, ya conocía esa voz, la conocía mas que de sobra, no podía ser nadie mas que "ella"- no es nada, no te preocupes- respondió cansado el joven, sintió como la mujer se sentaba a su lado, y aun con los ojos cerrados supo que le miraba directamente- _"Te recuerdo que no soy cualquier mujer, ahora dime ¿Qué hizo esta vez?"__- _suspiro cansado, sabia que no le podía ocultar nada y menos si incluía a cierto Británico, él era la única persona por la que se ponía así- él sigue recordando- soltó simplemente, eso debería bastarle – _"Sabes es como si el se burlara de mi en mi cara, tengo ganas de conocerlos"-_ miro al menor de manera sebera, no le cabía la idea de que una persona recordara algo, tan doloroso y pasado, con tanto esmero.

El joven la miro preocupado se preguntaba que podía pasar por la cabeza de esa mujer, ni siquiera el sabia de lo que era capaz de llegar a ser.

Un día ella solamente apareció y le lleno de ideas su cabeza y en recompensa el le puso un altar… _una estatua._

-_" Dime pequeño ¿piensas traerlo a mi o me obligaras a ir a visitarlo?"-_ soltó con falsa dulzura que solo el americano ignoraba- no lo se, dudo que el venga por las buenas- soltó un tanto adormilado el americano – "_Entonces tendré que darle una pequeña visita"_- anuncio la mujer antes de colocar su mano en la frente del rubio y este al acto quedo profundamente dormido.

"_supongo que al fin nos conoceremos Inglaterra…"_

—¤÷(`[¤*_**Eres tan tonto ya no sabes que creer, miras por la ventana y solo vez la lluvia caer.**_*¤]´)÷¤—

Arthur se encontraba sentado en un sillón que daba directo a la ventana, la poca luz que se colaba alumbraba su triste rostro, denotando que estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que lo atormentan y lo atan al pasado impidiéndole seguir.

Sus recuerdos solo son acaparados por dos personas, una más que otra. Por que son solo ella y él los únicos que un día fueron importantes para él.

Sentado en aquel sillón perdiéndose en sus recuerdos no noto cuando una sombra se poso a su lado.

_**-"Sobre todas las cosas yo solo amare a una, yo te amare por siempre Inglaterra"- **_esas habían sido palabras de su adorada Elizabeth después de que un mocoso le rompiera el corazón, aun podía sentir las lagrimas que empaparon su camisa, aun podía oler el dulce perfume que desprendía su cabello, el tacto de su piel antes de convertirse en una muñeca, su calida sonrisa seguía resplandeciendo en sus recuerdos llenándolo de felicidad, aquella sonrisa que lo reconfortaba y le hacia ver que todo lo que hacia valía la pena por que ella lo era todo para el y viceversa.

_**-"England te quiero"- **_La vocecita de un pequeño Alfred hacia eco en su mente, la pobre mente del británico era todo un mar de recuerdos, de recuerdos amargos y dolorosos que lo atormentan noche y día sin dejarlo tranquilo, por que la recuerda a ella y lo recuerda a él, siempre en el mismo orden. Por que la muerte de ella lo marco, le causo una gran cicatriz que cerro con la llegada de ese pequeño país al que ahora llaman Estados Unidos de America, y con su independencia reabrió aquella herida que años atrás se había curado.

_-"Dime ¿Por qué recuerdas cosas tan dolorosas?"- _una suave voz le pregunto al oído, sacándolo por un momento de sus recuerdos, aquella voz era tan parecida a la de …

_-"¿Por qué te aferras a algo que te causa dolor?- _

No, era imposible que alguien le estuviera hablando, tal vez su mente le jugaba una broma, se encontraba solo en la habitación escuchando una voz tan familiar.

_-"Dime ¿Por qué no olvidas todo eso?-_

-Por que seria mas doloroso no recordar nada, por el amor que un día sentí por ellos, y por el respeto que le guardo a ella, atesorare los recuerdos que tengo de ellos por siempre- soltó el ingles al aire, queriendo callar así aquella voz que le hacia querer llorar.

_-"¿Acaso le temes al olvido?-_ pregunto con un poco de ira la mujer, no comprendía a esa nación, por que no mejor olvidar todo, por que aferrarse tanto a algo que le causa daño, es una nación como el pequeño tonto americano, ¿por que no la nombra con otro nombre para no herir su orgullo?

- No, al contrario, le tengo mucho respeto…- soltó el ingles con las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

_-"¿No eres una nación acaso?, no debes amar, ¿no te basto con perderla por siempre a ella y con sufrir por él?- _

-No me arrepiento de haberlos conocido o de haber nacido como soy, se lo que soy y se que no debo hacer, pero aun así hay una parte de mi que es humana y es la que me permite amar.

_-"Tu y yo somos tan iguales ¿Me quieres enseñar a sentir ese sentimiento?... por favor England"- _utilizo una mezcla de los dos grandes amores del Ingles, sabia que eso funcionaria, el nunca se le negó a alguno de los dos.

Esa nación se le hacia tan interesante y tan llamativa, había algo en él que le atraía con gran fuerza, desde que el pequeño rubio le hablo sobre el ingles un sentimiento extraño la acaparo, deseaba que aquel rubio de lentes olvidara al Británico, por que ella lo quería y no iba a permitir que nadie mas lo tuviera, aun si así tenia que herir de la manera mas ruin, puso en contra al pequeño, aquel que le cambio el nombre y le puso un altar para que todo mundo la admirara, creyendo en el fondo que él la vería y caería en sus brazos…

—¤÷(`[¤*_**Por que el dolor es amargo y te rasga el corazón, permíteme acunarte en mis brazos y hacerte olvidar todo lo que te causa daño.**_*¤]´)÷¤—

Una gran explosión de luz inundo la casa del ingles, pero aunque esa luz resplandeció mas que un conjunto de fuegos pirotécnicos solo una persona lo noto, solo Francis fue testigo de la gran luz que baño la casa de su mejor amigo – rival.

Nadie mas noto este hecho, igual nadie mas le preocupo, Francia pensó que fue un hechizo fallido del de cejas pobladas.

El misterio de este acontecimiento solo era sabido, y no muy bien, por cierto rubio que ahora yacía desmayado en el sillón, donde momentos antes estaba sumergido en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Enfrente de el una hermosa mujer lo miraba fijamente, se acerco lentamente ala nación inconciente, siendo bañaba por los débiles rayos de luz de luna que se filtraban por la ventana mostrando así la silueta de una mujer de pelo largo y dorado, medio ondulado, una piel tan blanca como la _porcelana_, y unos ojos color turquesa que resplandecían como mil faros.

Se acerco al ingles y acaricio tiernamente su cabello y mejillas, en las últimas le planto un beso, después tomo camino a la vieja habitación del británico en busca de algo.

Entro en su habitación busco con su mirada una pequeña caja, cuando la encontró se dirigió a ella y al tocarla esta se abrió mostrando el único objeto guardado ahí.

Tomo dicho objeto y regreso a donde un ingles recién despertaba, se coloco el objeto en el puño de su mano y espero a que aquel joven la mirara.

El ingles recién terminaba de abrir los ojos cuando noto a alguien enfrente de él, alarmado abrió de un golpe los ojos y enfoco su mirada en la persona invasora quedando sorprendido y anonadado por lo que sus ojos, y los rayos de luna, le mostraban.

La mujer extendió su mano y hablo:

_-"Mi querido Inglaterra he vuelto a ti"- _se acerco la mujer mostrando su rostro y el objeto.

El ingles la miraba hipnotizado tomo aquel objeto que años atrás había usado.

-Mi querida Elizabeth- soltó el ingles para luego colocar aquel anillo que cientos de años atrás le regalo, aquel anillo que anuncio el compromiso de ella hacia él…

_-"Desde ahora estaremos juntos por __**siempre"**_…

—¤÷(`[¤*_**Yo te demostrare que a mi lado nadie te hará daño…**_*¤]´)÷¤—

* * *

><p>Termine :D<p>

He de decir que me tomo mucho hacer este capitulo o no se por que no tenia inspiración.

Para los que leen Agua de Naranja el siguiente capitulo esta casi terminado :D

Bueno ya tengo los siguientes dos capítulos, pero estos son de otras parejas no se cual subir, aquí les dejo los adelantos y me dicen cual quieren primero :D

* * *

><p>•<em>´¯¥¯`•<em>_** Dolor **__•´¯¥¯`•_

_El cumpleaños de Canadá recién ha pasado._

_-Un hombre que porta el traje típico de un soldado Frances entro corriendo al cuarto donde la nación se encontraba- Señor Francis hay un problema…_

_El mencionado miro a su general y le dio una señal para que siguiera hablando._

_- El joven Canadá ha rechazado sus regalos y no solo eso…- la nación lo miro extrañado por la noticia- al parecer ha roto todo contacto con el mundo…_

* * *

><p>÷±‡± <em><strong>Dulce Soledad<strong>_ ±‡±÷

_Desde hoy será diferente, te olvidaras de todos ellos que no los necesitas._

_-China ¿quieres ser uno conmigo da~?-_

_-Cuida mucho de Lituania es mi ex – comento el Ruso al Americano antes de darle a su posesión mas preciada._

_Tu nunca serás importante para el ni para nadie mi querido Yao, olvídate de todos y se uno conmigo…- menciono una extraña voz._

_- lo que tu digas mi dulce soledad ~- menciono el chino antes de caer desmayado…_

_-China ¿quieres ser uno conmigo?- pregunto el ruso con una sonrisa inocente al asiático, pero una extraña persona abrazo al chino por la cintura – Lo siento pero el ya es uno conmigo…_

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí esta, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, me quedo algo raro D:<p>

¿Comentarios?


	5. Dolor Franada

_**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera habría más UsUk.**_

_**Advertencias: **__**Alteraciones de personajes y hechos Históricos (Levemente, nada grave).**_

_Sin más que decir, Disfruten el Capitulo._

* * *

><p>•<em>´¯¥¯`•<em>_**Por que yo puedo volar y mostrarte un lugar mejor. **__•´¯¥¯`•_

_Primero de julio, Hora: 11: 58. Lugar: Canadá._

Dentro de dos minutos el cumpleaños de Canadá habrá terminado. ¿Qué recibió la joven Nación? La respuesta es simple: _**Nada**_.

Ningún regalo llego a su puerta, no hubo rosas ni pasteles hermosamente decorados, ni una mísera tarjeta de felicitación, mucho menos una llamada o una visita.

Era deprimente, a cierta manera, sabia que sus conocidos olvidaban su cumpleaños por que el de su hermano es días después, para ser exactos tres días.

En realidad no le importaba, tanto, que se olvidaran de su cumpleaños ya estaba más que acostumbrado, pero, ilusamente guardo esperanzas de que _él _se acordara.

Aun que claro esta _esa _persona, igual que todos los demás, olvido dicha festividad.

La joven nación asomo su vista en la venta justo a tiempo para ver los Fuegos Artificiales que su gente había hecho para el. Bueno al menos alguien se acordaba, pensó el menor.

Afuera la gente terminaba de celebrar esta fecha tan importante para ellos, el cumpleañero soltó una tierna sonrisa ante esta escena y despejo su cabeza de esos pensamientos que tanto lo hieren.

•_´¯¥¯`•__**Si te enseñara a volar ¿Te quedarías conmigo por siempre? **__•´¯¥¯`•_

_Dos de julio, Hora: 12: 00. Lugar: Canadá._

El canadiense miro por última vez el cielo alumbrado de su país, nunca se cansaría de verlo.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños por atrasado my little Matthei"- _hablo la voz de una mujer que el perfectamente conocía, el mencionado no despego su mirada de la ventana, pero le hizo una señal de agradecimiento con la mano para después invitarla, de igual manera, a observar el cielo a su lado – _"Matthew ¿No te cansas de esperar felicitaciones y regalos que nunca llegaran?- _anuncio la mujer antes de colocarse a su lado a mirar el hermoso cielo.

El canadiense ignoro su pregunta, no se dejaría caer en su juegos, la conocía mas que a nadie- Por favor hoy no- hablo el rubio con pesadez- estoy cansado- cerro los ojos para intentar concentrarse mejor.

La mujer entendió lo que el joven intentaba hacer, pero aun que no quisiera, era su trabajo causarle dolor a esa pobre criatura.

Lo miro fijamente, aun que el canadiense cerrara sus ojos podía sentir la mirada de ella posada en el- _"Mi pequeño ¿Sabes que esta haciendo ese hombre en estos momentos?"- _le pregunto de manera traviesa, a lo que el joven solo giro un poco su rostro intentando, inútilmente, evadir el tema- _"Lo sabes, ¿no?- _contuvo la carcajada que se avecinaba- _"Él esta visitando su tumba, como todos los días, admirando aquel pedazo de tierra en donde el, ilusamente, cree que descansa su amada, patético ¿no crees? –_ sonrió la mujer con perversión, el rubio giro a verla lentamente mientras de la misma manera abría sus ojos- No creo que sea patético- titubeo su voz por el nerviosismo- creo que es lindo recordar con tanto amor a alguien- termino de hablar con un pequeño sonrojo sorprendiendo a la mujer, la cual lo miro enternecida, amaba a ese chico desde que lo conoció, era como un hijo, o algo por el estilo para ella era difícil de descifrar, ese muchacho era dolor andante y eso le fascinaba a ella.

Ella era la dama del dolor, aquella cuyo placer era el de herir a diestra y siniestra al mundo, y vaya que lo ha hecho bien en la mayoría de los países.

Matthew era especial para ella, desde que la joven nación nació estuvo destinado a ella, siendo ignorado por muchos por su hermano, y siendo olvidado por el ultimo, el pequeño sufrió dolor desde el primer instante en que abrió sus hermosos zafiros azules.

Simplemente el joven se volvió el hobbie de la dama, intentando hacer su mayor esfuerzo, y fracasando al momento, dándose vanas fuerzas para no hundirse en el dolor que día a día lo atormentaba, claro la compañía de esa mujer derrumbaba cualquier felicidad del joven.

Canadá quitó su mirada de la ventana- ¿Te puedo ofrecer un Té?- preguntó amablemente el joven a la dama presente, esta sonrió y asintió.

El joven se fue directo a la cocina a preparar la bebida, dejando a la mujer a solas.

"_Mi amor por ti Matthei no es sano"- _sonrió sádicamente- _"¿Qué tal si lo hago mas interesante?"- _se dijo a si misma para después espiar a cierto Frances.

•_´¯¥¯`•__** ¿**__**Aun quieres volar? ¿Cuándo tus alas han sido arrancadas? **__•´¯¥¯`•_

En un pequeño campo de Francia el representante de dicha nación se encontraba recargado en uno de los más viejos robles de su país, aquel que cuando recién crecía aprecio las incontables y carentes escenas que el alma del hombre ahí presente interpreto contra el que fue su primer gran amor.

Francis se encontraba recostada sobre el árbol con un hermoso ramo de flores a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Ni el mismo lo sabe, con pesadez comenzó a levantarse miró por ultima vez en ese día aquel lugar que para él era sagrado.

De camino a su hogar una extraña pareja paso a su lado, quienes portaban unas pequeñas banderas de Canadá, lo que le hizo recordar el cumpleaños de la nación que hace años cuido, no tenia muchos ánimos de buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños, pero, sentía que por compromiso tenia que enviarle algo.

Le hizo una llamada a uno de sus subordinados para que le enviara algo a la celebre nación y se fue a recostar en su sedosa cama.

•_´¯¥¯`•__** ¿**__**No te das cuenta? Volar te lastimara. **__•´¯¥¯`•_

_Dos de julio, Hora: 12: 10. Lugar: Canadá._

Después de un rato el rubio apareció en la sala con una bandeja con té y galletas para su invitada, la dama le esperaba sentada mirando el reloj, cuando noto la presencia del joven sonrió encantadoramente y decidida- _"Matthew te tengo una sorpresa"- _exclamo extrañamente emocionada, por alguna razón esa reacción le causo un gran pánico al joven.

La mujer tomo elegantemente su taza y admiro el rostro del canadiense sonriendo aun mas al ver la reacción que causo en este sus recientes palabras, la hermosura de esa mujer solo podía ser comparada con su maldad.

Termino de beber su taza y admiro la hora, sonriendo aun mas que complacida se acerco al joven lentamente, quien la miraba impactado y temeroso- _"Adoro esa mirada llena de dolor que siempre me diriges"- _le comento antes de chocar sus frentes.

Matthew siempre fue la nación que todos olvidaban, pero que bajo ese manto de invisibilidad un gran poder esconde, siempre fue un joven que desbordaba dolor a cada paso que daba, ese dolor que ella tanto fascinaba en infundir a los demás, no podía contener esa emoción que la corroía cada vez que los ojos del canadiense eran nublados por una gran pesar, deseaba tanto que esa mirada durara para siempre, deseaba tanto hundir a ese rubio junto con ella, deseaba convertirlo en parte de ella, _en puro y sincero dolor_, tan puro y tan sincero como el pequeño Matthew, pero antes de eso, el pequeño tenia que aprender a invadir de dolor a todo ser que lo rodeara, tal como lo hacia ella, solo así ella podría fundirlo a su inexplicable ser…

_Dos de julio, Hora: 12: 12. Lugar: Canadá._

_Una gran luz ilumino la casa del joven Matthew Williams al momento que un regalo de cumpleaños llegaba a su Nación._

•_´¯¥¯`•__** Quédate a mi lado y permite que mis emociones te rodeen.**__ •´¯¥¯`•_

_Dos de julio, Hora: 15:26. Lugar: Francia._

Un hombre que porta el traje típico de un soldado Frances entro corriendo al cuarto donde la nación se encontraba- Señor Francis hay un problema…

El mencionado miro a su general y le dio una señal para que siguiera hablando.

- El joven Canadá ha rechazado sus regalos y no solo eso…- la nación lo miro extrañado por la noticia- al parecer ha roto todo contacto con el mundo- anuncio el soldado un tanto alterado.

El Frances lo miro incrédulo, Matthew nunca había rechazado nada de el y jamás se ha quejado del, nulo, trato de los demás hacia él- Infórmame mas sobre la situación- exigió con voz seria, el soldado agacho la mirada preocupado- Lo siento señor pero no sabemos muchos sobre el tema.

La nación miro enojado al hombre- Entonces comuníqueme con el representante – Hablo un tanto enojado de la poca información que se le brindaba.

Una vez mas el soldado titubeo y miro apenado a su superior temiendo su futuro enfado- Lo siento, pero nadie ha tenido noticias del joven representante- anuncio alarmando así al Frances.

Antes de que Francis interrogara sobre su incompetencia a su soldado otro entro rápidamente prendiendo a su paso la televisión que se encontraba en dicho cuarto.

Sintonizo un canal de noticias, en el cual trasmitían a una extraña mujer vestida completamente de blanco, el pelo largo y cobrizo y la piel blanca como la nieve de ese lugar y lo que llamo el interés del mayor, y a la vez aterro, fueron los ojos negros, contrastando entre el pelo y la piel de la mujer, y vacíos que ella poseía.

La voz de la mujer comenzó a sonar, invadiendo de miedo a los presentes, por extraña razón, tan tétricamente la mujer anuncio que desde ese día Canadá rompía todo lazo, político, culturar o de cualquier índole, con los demás Países. Después de eso se retiro elegantemente del lugar…

El Frances miraba atónico la pantalla ¿Qué rayos le paso a Matthew? Un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió al no ver la presencia del rubio.

* * *

><p>Bueno acabe. Umm que puedo decir, la historia esta quedando "bastante" rara -.-, pero así mi extraña cabeza la esta desenvolviendo.<p>

Bueno ¿que les pareció?


End file.
